Fool Me Once
by ShihoinBlazer
Summary: After being transferred from Vice to SVU Trinity Porter gets caught on the wrong side of the law when an arrest goes wrong. With her past only adding fuel to the fire ADA Alexandra Cabot helps her with her case. But what will the detectives and Alex need in return?


**Disclaimer: All Law and Order: SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf. All other characters that I made up belong to me **

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Porter**

'I've always admired the detectives in the SVU unit. The cases that they deal with would leave any normal person emotional scared for life, making the job a three year one at best. Even so, Detective Benson has been here for more than 10 years and it's quite obvious the others aren't going anywhere anytime soon. But they're different; they're not your average person. Every day they walk through the doors of the 1-6 newly refreshed and eager to work as if it was their first day.' The twenty seven year old officer thought to herself as she put some files in the file cabinet. She transferred from vice about a year ago or was transferred, by her captain to be precise.

"Hey, snap out of it and hand me the next stack so we can get out of here." The other officer said

"Here" She handed her partner, Jarred Miles, the last stack of folders. The two of them had been working together for the last eight months and they hated being pinned to the office with a simple task like sorting and filing folders.

"We'll go patrol on the north side and through those neighborhoods first."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." She said. A few moments later the two uniforms were done and walking out of the file room on their way to their patrol car.

"Ah, damnit." Miles said while patting his pockets

The female office sighed, "You left your keys in the squad room didn't you." She face palmed at the head nod that her partner gave her. "Come on, gotta go get'em."

"We could always hot wire the sucker." Jarred gave a slight chuckle before receiving a glare from his opposite. "Ahem, let's go get the keys."

They walked into the squad room and Jarred grabbed his keys "Ok, time to get out of here, for real this time."

"Are you sure you have everything? You didn't leave your underwear in here too did you?" She laughed

"Oh Haha very funny." Jarred mocked. They started out of the squad room until Cragen came out of his office.

"Porter!" Cragen yelled

"Yes, sir." The woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. The smile on her face was wiped clean off when she saw Cragen's expression.

"My office, now." He said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Porter started off to his office

"I'm coming too." Jarred started walking with her. By now everyone in the room was staring at the two ready to see what would happen next

"What are you doing?" Porter whispered to her partner

"Its fine we we're both there and we know what happened."

"Miles I suggest you stop now, before you don't have a job by the end of this shift." Cragen said coldly before walking into his office

"I got this." She stopped Miles before walking into Cragen's office closing the door behind her. Detectives Benson and ADA Cabot were also in the office. This only confirmed her suspicions, this was about to get very interesting.

Cragen spoke first, "Officer Porter, my dear, you are in some deep shit."

"What's this about?"

"I'll tell you what this is about." Alex said, "Trinity Porter, or as you're known on the streets, The Unholy Trinity." A smirk crept to her lips as she noticed the shock on the younger woman's face "You were almost charged with assault with a deadly weapon back when you were seventeen. Care to explain why?"

"Key word there Ms. Cabot…Almost." Porter hated when her simple slip up made her a target for questioning. "It's in the past so that's where it'll stay."

"Why am I not surprised? Heard you got transferred to SVU because of some beef with a higher officer in Vice. Were you on the verge of assaulting him too?"

"More like insulting, but call it what you want." Porter shot back

"Too bad you weren't charged ten years ago, if so you would be in jail right now instead of being a pain in my ass.

Trinity took a deep breath in, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't get charged because I didn't do it in the first place?""

"I guess you didn't break three of Tanner's ribs last week either?" Alex walked up to her

'God I hate this woman' The thought of walking out on such an annoyance ran through Porter's mind constantly but she'd probably lose her job so she answered, "He cracked my partner's head open with a frying pan and not only did he try to hit me with that pan once he failed he threw a fucking hammer at me. He went out the back, I followed. I jumped on him but I didn't know that he would land on those bricks. I didn't even see the damn things until he started whining about not being able to breath and I cleared away some of the grass. After that Miles called it in and asked for a bus. No one could've seen that it looked like he hadn't cut the grass in three years."

"Good, now you can repeat that story for the record and in front of a grand jury." Alex handed her a paper, "Tanner's lawyer is suing for assault; you've been served."

She sighed, "Great, just my luck."

"Don't worry, I'll be representing you. You're arraignment is tomorrow at 10 am" Alex started out of the office, "Oh, and when you give your statement please don't say he threw a 'fucking hammer' at you. Hammer would do just fine." She left

"Yeah, I'll try my best."

Olivia walked up to Porter "Come on we'll get your statement."

Cragen put his hands in his pockets "Before you do that Officer Porter…"

She reached for her holster "This cruel life of mine, keeps kicking my ass." She placed her badge and gun on his desk. 'Damn, lost my job anyway.' She mentally kicked herself

"You'll be off until the trial is over."

"Yes, sir." She turned to Benson and sighed "Shall we."

They walked out of the office to see Miles still standing in the same spot that Porter left him "What happened?"

"Hey, your head's healing up pretty nice?" Trinity replied knowing Jarred would get the point. Soon both women were in the interrogation room. Trinity sat down while Olivia placed a tape recorder on the table.

She started the recorder "I just want you to tell us what happened last week when you arrested Corey Tanner."

"My partner and I were patrolling on the north east side of Bronx. We got a call from dispatch that someone called in to the tip line with a possible sighting on Tanner. SVU was looking for this guy for awhile because he was a suspect in a rape and murder. Once the evidence pointed back to him a few weeks ago, the detectives sent a squad car ahead to his house but he got away. Some of us thought the guy was in the wind so this was a big break. We drove to the location where he was spotted; It was a house, a couple of miles from his. My partner called in for back up and told them to come in no lights no sirens there was no way we could spook this guys again." Trinity ran her hand through her long black hair and took a breath.

"Who entered the house first?" Olivia asked

"My partner did."

Cragen and Miles stood on the other side of the glass. "She's really determined to keep your name out of this Miles."

"Yeah I know."

"Then what happened?" Olivia pushed further

"We entered into the house, which was clearly having renovations done, so there were tools lying around. My partner entered the kitchen while I walked into the bedroom; the next thing I hear is a thud followed by moaning. So I run into the kitchen to see my partner on the floor bleeding but still conscience; I didn't see anyone but something told me to turn around. I did and out of nowhere the suspect comes flying out of the kitchen closet armed with a frying pan. He swung at my head but I ducked and he hit the wall causing him to drop it…" The officer stopped because of a knock on the door.

Olivia answered it and was handed two bottles of water. She handed one of the cold drinks to the officer never returning to her seat.

"Thanks." She didn't hesitate to crack it open and take a sip.

"Okay he dropped the pan, then what, did you shoot him?" Olivia started to circle and pace the room slowly

"No, we were both moving around too much. I didn't want to try and shoot him because I might've hit him in a vital organ. In the struggle he pushed me into the wall and I hit my head pretty hard, but I stayed on my feet. Good thing I did because he picked up a fu—I mean hammer and threw it at me but like just like the frying pan he missed."

"What about your partner? You just said he was still conscience after he got hit so why didn't he help?"

"He was in a daze, poor idiot didn't know his up from down. Tanner ran through the house and out the back. I ran after him putting my gun away, he went into the backyard and I caught up with him and tackled him to the ground." Trinity sipped the water again

"Which way was he facing when he hit the ground?" Olivia asked placing her hands in her back pockets.

"Face down, belly down. I slapped the cuffs on him and held him while my partner got his shit together; he was a little wobbly when he got to us. That's when Tanner started telling me he couldn't breathe. I pulled him up and saw something underneath the grass so I moved some of it out the way with my foot and that's when I saw the bricks or stepping stones rather. You know, those slabs of concrete used to make a pathway to a garden or something. The grass was so over grown you could only see a corner of it, I figured he might've fractured…"

"Don't you mean 'you might've fractured? You were the one that tackled him.'" Olivia interrupted only earning her a small glare from the officer

"No one told him to run in the first place." She said getting irritated but calming down soon after, "I…um…I figured I might've fractured his ribs. The rest is history" Porter leaned back in the chair and gulped down the rest of the water as Olivia stopped the tape.

"10am sharp don't be late." Olivia picked up the tape recorder and left the room. Trinity left soon after to be met by her partner

"You covered my ass pretty well in there." Miles spoke first

"Yeah, ya think." The two started laughing as they made their way out

"Come on I'll take you home." They walked outside and got inside of their squad car. "Wait so if I had let you walk in that house first, you would've been the one with the throbbing headache for three days and I would be off work and going to trial; still getting paid not to mention?"

"Ummm…" Porter didn't really know how to respond to her partner's question.

"Damn, talk about the better end of the deal, hey, next time you go in first." He started the car and started the drive

"Sure thing Officer" She said mockingly "But don't expect me to get knocked on my ass like you did." The two laughed but Trinity was starting to feel nervous about her arraignment and possible trial; she had been in court before and was well aware of the monster she could be painted into by the constant prodding of the prosecution.


End file.
